I am the daughter of who!
by Princess of Hades
Summary: This story is about Sadie a girl who finds out she is a demi god. Who are her parents? And is she really a demi god?    Please read story is better than summary. Story title has changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**I **__**do not own the Percy Jackson series**__**or any of the characters Rick Riordan does. **_

_**By the way this is my first Fanfiction story so please read! **_

_**Chapter one: What's camp half-blood? How is this a boarding school?**_

Hi, I am Sadie Jackson. I live with my mom Sally Jackson. Well actually she is not my real mom but I don't care. The truth is I don't know who my real parents are. They left me on Sally's doorstep when I was a baby and she has taken care of me ever since. Mom says that the reason is she was a friend of my parents. Oh, I almost forgot she has a son named Percy Jackson he goes to the boarding school that I am going to. I leave tomorrow; someone named Grover is picking me up with his friend Apollo.

**The next morning**

Mom yelled, "Wake up honey, there here!" I got out of bed and got ready. I was to tired to answer back so after I got ready I ran down with my suitcase. Mom gave me some pancakes to eat then she hugged me and I got into the van. I wonder how Half- Blood high boarding school will be.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment!**_

_**If you did not like this chapter I will try my best to improve the next chapter! Also I will make the next chapter longer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

**I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER IT WAS REALLY SHORT I WILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER!**

Chapter 2 - Grover's POV

We finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Sadie slept the whole way there. When she awoke she said, "This is not a boarding school it's a strawberry field." I replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you because you were sleeping. You are not a normal human you are a demi-god, half god and half human. This is a camp for people like you."

She seemed to be taking it very well. We got out of Apollo's sun bus and headed to camp. The ride was really strange because Apollo's never that quiet he's always talking and trying to write poems. Then I heard Sadie mumbling, "So that was the real Apollo." I nodded and then she fainted.

Sadie's POV

When I woke up I was on a bed in what seemed to be a log cabin. Standing over me was a man that was a centaur, half horse half human. "Am I really a demi god?" I asked. He nodded at me then left the room. Strange he reminded me of Chiron from the myths. Actually I would bet one thousand dollars he was the real Chiron. Suddenly I felt really tired, I closed eyes and fell asleep.

When I awoke I was in a different cabin this one was much nicer then the other one. The door opened and in came Percy. "Hi Percy" I said. He replied, "How do you know my name?" "You're the son of Sally Jackson right?" I asked. He answered, "Yeah, how did you know that?" I spoke again, " Well I am Sadie Jackson. About a year after you came hear your mom found me on her doorstep.

She told me about you and she showed me a picture. She tried to tell you but you were always busy." He nodded then replied, " Okay, so this is the Hermes cabin, you will be staying here from now in till you get claimed." I gave him a thumbs up so he knew that I got it. "I was sent here to make sure you got to the cafeteria. So come on." I followed him to the cafeteria him showed me to the Hermes table. I sat down.

Then everyone stood up and went to the fire pit. They were all throwing food into it and saying something to their mom or dad. I put a piece of my meat in and I thought in my head, 'please claim me soon.'

After dinner was the camp fire. Someone at the table had told me that a lot of people had gotten claimed here. I had my fingers crossed. Just then I did not realize I was not a demi god. There was a burst of light above my head. It kept changing. First it was a lightning bolt then a triton, then a skull, then a sun, then a hairbrush, then a flower, then a owl, and last but not least a wand. Then everyone was silent. Chiron yelled, "All hail Sadie daughter of Zeus, Posidon, Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, Persephone, Athena, and Hecate."

Wait thats not possible you can't be the daughter of 8 gods and goddess's. There was a voice in my head, It's possible we created you with are powers. You are not human at all you are a very powerfull goddess. We created you so you could save the world.

But I am not a hero. I just want to be a normal demigod. Well, at least as normal as you can be as a demigod. "You get to choose where you stay you can go to olympus or stay here." Chiron told me. Before I could answer the major gods appeared out of nowhere. "It is not her choice,"A loud voice said, "She has to come to Olympus." I am pretty sure that was Zeus. Again I did not have a choice they flashed me to Olympus. This was not going well.

**I tried to make it longer. If this is to short I will make it 1,000 words next time. I could not write more as I wanted to end it here. Please read and review. Oh and I tried to make the first chapter longer but the computer would not upload it. I am very sorry about that. **

_**-Princess of Pheonix**_

_**P.S. I am sorry It took so long to update I have been very busy. I kept forgetting to post this chapter even though I finished it on the 26 of July. Also it might have a few spelling mistakes in it.  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

**I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER IT WAS REALLY SHORT I WILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER!**

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in over 2 months, I had the chapter ready but I was so busy with school that I forgot, I am again really sorry!**

Chapter 2 - Grover's POV

We finally arrived at camp half- blood. Sadie slept the whole way there. When she awoke she said, "This is not a boarding school it's a strawberry field." I replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you because you were sleeping. You are not a normal human you are a demi- god, half god and half human. This is a camp for people like you."

She seemed to be taking it very well. We got out of Apollo's sun bus and headed to camp. The ride was really strange because Apollo's never that quiet he's always talking and trying to write poems. Then I heard Sadie mumbling, "So that was the real Apollo." I nodded and then she fainted.

Sadie's POV

When I woke up I was on a bed in what seemed to be a log cabin. Standing over me was a man that was half horse half human. "Am I really a de mi god?" I asked. He nodded at me then left the room. Strange he reminded me of Chiron from the myths. Actually I would bet one thousand dollars he was the real Chiron. Suddenly I felt really tired, I closed eyes and fell asleep.

When I awoke I was in a different cabin this one was much nicer then the other one. The door opened and in came Percy. "Hi Percy" I said. He replied, "How do you know my name?" "You're the son of Sally Jackson right?" I asked. He answered, "Yeah, how did you know that?" I spoke again, " Well I am Sadie Jackson. About a year after you came hear your mom found me on her doorstep.

She told me about you and she showed me a picture. She tried to tell you but you were always busy." He nodded then replied, " Okay, so this is the Hermes cabin, you will be staying here from now in till you get claimed." I gave him a thumbs up so he new that I got it. "I was sent here to make sure you got to the cafeteria. So come on." I followed him to the cafeteria him showed me to the Hermes table. I sat down.

Then everyone stood up and went to the fire pit. They were all throwing food into it and saying something to their mom or dad. I put a piece of my meat in and I thought in my head, 'please claim me soon.' Hopefully I would get claimed because I want to know who my dad is.

Thank you to all my readers and i am sorry for not updating sooner please review and tel em if you want me to continue the story.


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I am sorry this is not an update but I wanted to say I will try to update at least once a week. Also I wanted to say that I am sorry for updating the same chapter twice it was a mistake and I lost the original one so I thought that, that was it. Also please read and review Bramblecat's stories they are awesome and she helps me with my story. One more thing I will update very soon.**

**-Princess of Phoenix **

**(P.S) R & R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has read or left a review for my story! I am sorry about updating so late! I am very busy in school! Please read Bramblecats stories they are awesome and she helps me write this story! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Grover: Okay Princess of Hades does not and will not ever own the PJO or HOO.**

**Me: Thank you Grover **

**Sadie: Rick Riordan owns the books**

**Me: Thanks, but we need to get on with the story now**

**Chiron: She also apologizes for putting up the same chapter twice**

**Me: That's true and I am very sorry, now on with the story**

**Chapter 3**

**Third- person POV**

The next day, the one and only Hades claimed Sadie and she moved out of the unclaimed cabin. She was surprised, very surprised, and angry about whom her father was. The next day, while Sadie was practicing sword fighting she saw two lights shining on top of her head. She passed out and the Apollo cabin rushed to her aid.

**Sadie's POV**

_**The next day**_

I woke up in the hospital and I wondered if it had all been a dream. Then I heard Chiron whispering something to this guy from the Apollo cabin; I think his name was Alec. Anyway he told him, "We have to get her to Olympus, she does not belong here she is the chosen goddess. She is meant to be the lost and just found Princess of Phoenix (This is why I changed my name) and she has to attend to her responsibilities." I don't want to be a princess, I just want to be normal. _Yeah, like that will ever happen. _I fell back asleep, dreaming of pie. (Pie as in the dessert not the symbol in math)

**Chiron's POV**

I _cannot believe that Sadie is the chosen one. She has been lost for at least 14 years and now she has been found. _"Chiron are you listening?" Alec asked. "Sorry, I got carried away in my thought please continue." I replied. Alec went on explaining what he thought I should do.

**Alec's POV**

I told Chiron my plan then I went over to the bed in the hospital where Sadie was fast asleep. _She is so pretty and peaceful while she sleeps. No I cannot think like that she is a goddess and I am a demi-god_. I went back to my cabin and played my guitar for a while.

**Sadie's POV**

I had just come out of the hospital and I heard someone playing the guitar and it sounded awesome so I went to the cabin the music was playing from it was the Apollo cabin. "Cool song, what is it called?" I asked. Alec jumped a little but then replied, "It is my favorite song. It's called (Insert name of your favorite song here) by (whoever the artist of the song is)." "Oh my gosh, I love that song it is so awesome and it's also my favorite song!" Sadie almost screamed. Alec just smiled and said, "Yeah it is a pretty cool song, anyway I have to go to bed, bye." I waved and ran to my cabin, _dang it I forgot to ask about the light and the whole chosen one thing. Oh well I will ask tomorrow when I see Chiron or Alec._


	6. Authors Note 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry this is not a real chapter but I will update soon so R & R**

**I am so happy right now! Why you may be wondering? Well 356 people have read my story, 14 people have reviewed, and 5 fav story or author. (Dances around the room) So I wanted to say thank you to:**

**Bramblecat (For helping me)**

**stygiandarkness18: I am no ones daughter and thank you for your review!**

**Mrs. Di Cullark: I will try to make the story longer and stop changing the POV so much. Your story Saphire is awesome!**

**Hero of all: I will try my best but I do not have a lot of time to make sure to describe her emotions.**

**Jeffersonauthor: Thank for reviewing.**

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating sooner! I have been really busy with schoolwork and other stuff! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anyway I might not update for a while, but I will try to update at least once a week if I can or maybe more. Anyway onward with the story and now for the DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Ok Sadie you get to say the disclaimer today!**

**Sadie: Yay, thank you!**

**Me: Well Sadie you actually have to SAY the disclaimer.**

**Sadie: I know that do I look dumb, wait don't answer that.**

**Me: Well are you going to say the disclaimer.**

**Grover: Since she won't I will!**

**Chiron: No, I will you got to say it last time.**

**Sadie: Princess of Hades does not own the PJO series Rick Riordan does**

**Grover & Chiron:HEY!**

**Chapter 4- Aphrodites Drama**

**Sadies POV**

**I woke up from an awesome dream I was having about pie(Sadie is obsessed with pie). What I still had on my mind was Alec and of course what Chiron had said. Alec was so cute but I didn't have a chance I mean people keep saying I'm a goddess and if he's a demi-god it won't work I mean if he turns out to be a god it could work but I doubt it. If only he was a god, I would be happier and know this sounds weird since I just met him put he seems so nice. So, I am going to head down to the climbing wall now cause it's my favorite place.**

** 20 Min later**

**OH MY GOD ALEC IS A GOD, MY WISH CAME TRUE. YAY!  
><strong>

**Alecs POV**

**The weirdest thing happened today. So, I was walking to the climbing wall and I saw a weird figure over my head it was the simble of Astraea, goddess of Goddess of Justice, Innocence, and Purity. I was a god and now I actually had a chance with Sadie, daughter of Hades and Aphrodite. We never told Sadie that she was a goddess and princess. Now I got to go talk to Chiron he will explain to her.**

**Sadies POV**

**Anyway I ran back to my cabin and I saw Chiron there he said he wanted to tell me something. He said, "Sadie you are the Princess of Pheonix, a daughter of Hades and Aphrodite, who is more powerful then Zeus himself and you are a threat to him. He thinks you will try to overrule him and he is furious. You are so powerful you can take down all the Olympians and Titans down by yourself. Anyway your mom will pick you up in 1 hour so pack up." I was speechless so I just nodded and started to pack up to meet my real mom.**

**I am sorry that chapter was short and I will try to make the chapters longer but I don't have a lot of time to write this chapter so I am really sorry.**

**(P.S) R&R**

**-Princess of Hades  
><strong>


End file.
